In the bonding of tubing to connections, structural grade epoxy adhesives are often used. A major problem with such a system, however, is that both elements which are to be bonded must be maintained in the appropriate alignment for a time of sufficient duration, to permit the adhesive to cure. Any deviation in this alignment will, of course, result in members which are bonded in an inappropriate alignment, therby rendering the bonded product less than satisfactory or useless. This is particularly important in applications such a bicycle frames, where the two members must be bonded in alignments subject to strict tolerances.
To remedy this, practitioners have often utilized a compression fit, wherein both members are tapered to insure a good fit. However such a process suffers from the distinct drawbacks of being extremely susceptible to expansion and/or contraction of both members, as well as the general complexity encountered in forming the compression fit assembly. Ordinarily these assemblies must be formed by hand, preventing the use of an automated process for assembly.
Thus, there exists a real need for devising a process for the bonding of tubing which will hold the tubing in the appropriate alignment for a sufficient time to permit the adhesive to cure, yet in which the connection is adhesively formed and can be adapted to an automated assembly process.